Ed back in time
by ShaneXvga
Summary: Winry creates a machine that takes Ed,Roy and her back in time...WHAT WILL HAPPEN!
1. Default Chapter

Hello…. I really shouldn't write any more "new" stories, but what the hell.

"WHAT!" screamed Ed as a mounted knight charged at him, he ran.

"Just what I said!" yelled Mustang, "We got transported back in time!"

"HOW?" yelled Ed "is that what that new machine Winry made did?"

"It's not my fault!" yelled Winry tossing a wrench at Ed's head.

Ed made a sound that sounded rather like "harrumph" as the wrench hit his head and he

fell to the ground making a squelching sound as he hit.

"We have to go back and help him!" yelled Winry to Mustang as the knight put his

spear to Ed's throat.

"Why?" yelled Mustang in response, "He's only a pain in my ass and it's your fault! You

help him!"

"No you help him!" said Winry raising another wrench threateningly.

"Ok…Ok...just calm down and lower the wrench." He said nervously as he slid his glove

on. Roy Mustang snapped his fingers fire exploding in front of the knight, knocking him

off his horse.

"Oh great Magician please don't kill me!" wailed the knight unhappily, "I beg yea!

Please let me live!"

At that moment Winry's machine began beeping and in a 'poof' and a cloud of smoke

they were gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Winry in anguish as she realized what they had landed in.

Salt water thought Winry to herself all my beautiful tools will rust! "NOOOOOOO!" she

yelled again tears forming at her eyes.

"What's wrong!" yelled Ed swimming up to her in a panic ready to defend her.

"My beautiful tools in salt water and it's all your fault Edward!" She sobbed.

"Wha'?" said Ed "how's it my fault?" he yelled confused.

"Alchemy freak!" yelled Winry

"Machine freak!" yelled Ed.

"Shut up." Hissed Mustang "can't you hear them rowing near us?" as he said this winry's

machine beeped again and they were gone.

"Finally!" said Mustang, "we're back in Central!"

"YAY!" said a waterlogged Ed.

"I need a towel all my beautiful tools!" cried Winry.

Her machine beeped again…

So did you like my story? I hope you did…. Oh and excuses for a crazy story like this…"I was bored" I'm sorry….btw if I get enough reviews I might upload a second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I own an imported FMA art book, a plastic toy (I didn't buy it it was given to me, swear!) and some other stuff...

Sorry for the long update!

Chapter 2

The beeping again...And Ed, Winry and Roy Mustang were suddenly in between to angry looking me with swords. The men with swords charged them yelling in Japanese. Roy snapped his fingers, making a ball of flame engulf the one man and Winry threw her wrench knocking the other man out. Ed hit his hands together making a hole which trapped them instead of the angry Samurai.

"Full Metal One," Said Mustang Angrily, "You're an idiot." Winry then hit him in the head with another one of her never ending supply of wrenches knocking him out.

BEEEP

BEEEEEEEEP

BEEP...BEEP..Beep..beep.beep...PUFF

They Re-appeared in the middle of an open courtyard where an old man with a pointy hat was muttering some thing and once in a while placing things that they didn't;t want to think about in a bubbling cauldron. "Ahh yes!" the man exclaimed, "I Merlin the great have succeeded in summoning demons to kill the invading armies at the request of my liege, Arther."

The trio exchanged glances and then in unison exclaimed, "WHAT!"

"Just as I said," Said the old man becoming annoyed, 'I Merlin the great have succeeded in summoning." He was cut off as Mustang interrupted, "Yes, Yes we know what you said, but we are not demons and we will not defeat any invading armies...Not unless I get to be Fuhrer and all the females in the ramie have to wear mini-skirts!"

The device beeped.

Beep.

Beep.

Merlin grabbed and and with a puff was gone.

"We're trapped!" Yelled Ed and Winry in unison. "and it,s all you're fault!" Said Ed looking at Mustang.

"Yeah," continued Winry, "If you hadn't offended him he would've left it alone!"

Mustang snapped his finger engulfing them both in a mild fireball, which Winry somehow manged to doge. Ed fell over in a burned heap smoke slowly leaking from his mouth as he coughed "Sorry i take it back."

I know really short...I'm sorry...


End file.
